thelegosofwccfandebfandomcom-20200214-history
Abelius Wayne
Abelius Wayne is a Orakhvarian politician who currently represent's Snowvale's 1st District in the Grand Assembly and is Chairman of the Grand Assembly Ethnic and Racial Relations Committee (ERRC). Early life Abelius Wayne was born in Snowvale in 372 IYE. His father was Impendius Wayne, a local clockmaker, who married an unknown woman. Abelius' mother died when he was very young. In 388 IYE Abelius entered the Aregar Academy. He learned the art of the scribe, and graduated in 391 IYE with a double degree in Scribing and Political Knowledge. Scribe career In 391 IYE, Abelius became a simple scribe in Snowvale. He worked at the tavern and in the Square. But, by 394 IYE, he was only making 240 gallem a month, barely enough for the rent. He wrote to Erak, the future Jarl and then Minsiter of War and the Army of Orakhvar, and gained a job at the local government office, transcripting witness' records into documents. He worked at this job for 5 years. In 397 IYE, he became a member of the Commoner's Guild, Erak's political affiliation. In 398, Impendius died. Abelius was saddened. Port Administrator Abelius was elected as the Port Administrator of Snowvale Harbor in late 398 IYE against his Templar Clan (the opposition party) opponent , the unpopular incumbent Philaem Hurbidar 67-31%. In late January 399 he took office. He was pretty much the supervisor of the port. In 400 IYE, he became the Master of the Snowvale Commoner's Guild. He played a big role in the region's politics, often siding with Jarl Erak. In 401 IYE, Emperor Salinjar stepped down, and Erak was a major candidate for the position of Emperor. However, Jarl Balgruuf of Mavendell was chosen instead. Economic crisis caused Abelius to be an outspoken critic of the Emperor. When Orakhvar seperated from the Empire, Abelius helped lead the Rebellion. Eventually, the Northern Provinces joined Orakhvar, and the Empire splintered into two. The Northern Provinces became the Grand Kingdom, with the Grand Assembly as its legislature and Erak as king. Abelius announced in late August of 401 IYE that he would step down as Port Administrator and seek the delegate's seat in Snowvale's 1st District (there were two districts). A special election for his administrator's seat was called. His Templar Clan opponent in the delegate race was Zacharie Yorfts, a local noble. In an easy race, on September 2, Abelius beat Yorfts 59.3-37.5%. He subsequently resigned as Master of the Snowvale Commoner's Guild. Delegate and Chairman of ERRC On September 9, Samyer Weriadoc (C-SV) was sworn as as the new Port Administrator. After the swearing-in, Abelius left for the capital city of Aregar. He arrived late on September 10. On the 11th, Abelius was sworn in as a delegate. He became particularly attached to the issue of ethnic and racial dissent, conflict, and relations in the new country. On September 12, he became a member of the Grand Assembly Ethnic and Racial Relations Committee (ERRC). The chairman was Facio Idele (C-EL). Idele was on a mission to solve a dispute in the Hobbit Clans region when he was killed by a dragon on September 24. On the 27th, when word reached Aregar, Commoner's Guild leadership convened and chose Abelius as the new chairman. He took office on the 28th. As the Chairman of the ERRC, Abelius was immediately assigned to solve demands for more land, hunting rights, vending rights, and representation by the Kajeets. He traveled to the Kajeet Chief Tjian Su'layka's camp on the east side of Snowvale. It was decided that the Argonian district AR-09 would be eliminated as well as TR-AL (Troll At-Large) to make room for two more Kajeet delegates. Representation Committee Chairman Liefus Allifor (C-LB) stepped down on October 1, and Valjit Khaor (C-KJ), a Kajeet, became his successor. The redistricting measure became law in the Representation Reform Law, which King Erak put the royal seal on on October 4. On October 7, Abelius voted to pass A. R. (Assembly Resolution) 56, which was to "comply with the royal decree passed by King Erak exempting all individuals from taxation through the month of December of this year." On October 17, Abelius became entangled with a fight by Templars to bring to the floor a vote on the Inferior Races Consolidation and Labor Act (IRCLA), also called the Antihobbit Bill, which would enslave all hobbits and dwarves and cut benefits for all and enslave some elves. Templar (Minority) Leader Robert Axelrod (T-SV), the Senior Delegate from Snowvale, demanded a vote, and Speaker Charles Winthrop (C-SZ), agreed, confident it would fail. Abelius got the flu and had to return to his inner-city apartment in the Delegates' Quarters in Aregar, in which Penny Nellum, a nurse, tended to him. He missed the vote on October 26, in which 11 Commoners betrayed Winthrop and Commoner (Majority) Leader Robert Harksfin (C-ZE) to vote for the bill. It passed 104-95. Abelius fell in love with Penny, and the two wed on October 28. On the 29th, Abelius returned and joined forces with Randalf Ellicor (C-EL), Budget Committee Chairman, for the first of many times, in repealing IRCLA. It was set to take effect on the 1st of the month. On October 33, after compelling and dramatic speeches by Ellicor, Winthrop, and Abelius, as well as several others, the bill was repealed 108-92. On October 34, the Assembly passed the Tax Control Act, which furthered Jarl Erak's tax break until late May, with Abelius voting for it. It passed 124-72. In early November, with the blood elves advancing on Szendar, Abelius voted for A. R. 92, which provided reinforcements to Szendar. It was passed 186-14. Abelius was in the Grand Assembly Building during the famous Achilles Trial in late December. He was in favor of fines for Achilles instead of imprisonment due to the fact that Achilles had killed Asashana. On December 27, 401 IYE, Abelius voted to ban northale, a supposedly toxic substance that flourished by means of an illegal trade in the Hobbit Clans region. The northale ban passed 101-93. After the New Year's celebrations Abelius kicked off his reelection campaign for the election on March 2nd. His presumed Templar opponent was Snowvale Captain of the Guard Aiden Sagel. Abelius watched the debate in Aregar live (instead of through holomagic) between Winthrop and Axelrod on 5 January, 402 IYE. In January 402 IYE Abelius abstained on the commerce bill due to the port tariff that failed 99-72. He was very unpopular for this, and King Erak, a usual ally, slammed him in his State of the Kingdom speech. This prompted the dwarf Thorgas to make a primary challenge to Abelius in the February 1 primary. In the debate, Abelius won due to Thorgas' drunk appearance. In the primary, Thorgas won after a dispute 49.8%-49.3%. Thorgas was poised to win the March 2 general election against Sagel, but the campaign Write-In won Abelius 106 write-in votes, which reelected him. Category:Snowvale Category:Grand Assembly Category:Grand Kingdom Category:Orakhvar Category:Delegates Category:Politicians Category:New LegoBase Category:Scribes Category:ERRC Category:Commoner's Guild